


Trains and Pain

by crowesmuse



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowesmuse/pseuds/crowesmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison really hates trains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains and Pain

Alison doesn't want to be here. She doesn't know why they couldn't just fly to Ottawa. "Expensive" she heard Sarah's voice in her head. She would have paid for it. She would have paid for just about anything if it meant she didn't have to be standing in Union Station watching a train pull in. Alison jumps a foot in the air as someone touches her elbow. "Jesus H. Christ! Do you mind not?" she snaps at Sarah who in turn, stays uncharacteristically quiet. Cosima loops an arm around Alison's waist, Sarah standing close at her other side as the train slows to a stop. Alison takes a shaky breath and stands with her back ramrod straight. She knows that her sisters could feel her shaking, but she refused to let anyone else know how badly this was affecting her. A light touch to her back has Alison spinning around, hand on her mace as she comes face to face with Helena. “I am sorry, seestra.” 

Alison doesn’t know if Helena means for being late or for scaring her or for what this entire damn building represents, but before she can question it anymore , she’s being wrapped up in a hug. Tears start to form in her eyes as Helena holds tightly to her. Alison’s arms come up around Helena and she clings to her as if she’s the only safe place in a raging ocean storm. That’s what it feels like to Alison. This entire place is a raging ocean and Alison is a small sailboat, being thrown every which way. Helena grounds her, she’s the small island that Alison finds shelter on. The conductor’s whistle shook Alison out of her thoughts, and suddenly, this isn’t so bad. She has her sisters, she can do this. She turns to face the train doors and watches in complete disbelief as her face appears in the door to their private cabin. “Hey Ali, don’t be too mad, ‘kay?” It’s ridiculous. It’s been months and her voice sounds exactly the same way Alison has replayed it in her mind, over and over. Down to the stupid pet name she gave her. Sarah’s hand is on her lower back, Helena is hovering close to her, rubbing at her eyes - she obviously hadn’t gotten much sleep - and Cosima has a hand on her arm. Alison steps forward, away from her sisters, her eyes growing cold. 

“Elizabeth fucking Childs I swear to god I’m going to kill you.” Beth’s eyes grow comically wide as she holds her hands up in peace.   
Alison, ignoring them, pushed forward - grabbing the front of Beth’s shirt and shoving her into the train and against the wall before capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. If Alison had looked out to the platform, she’d have seen Sarah wearing that stupid smirk and Cosima bouncing up and down squealing while Helena snuggled herself into Sarah’s side, slowly drifting off. However, Alison didn’t look at the platform - she was a little too busy. Eventually she pulled away for a breath and started to pout when Beth let out a low chuckle. “You’re hot when you’re mad, Hendrix.” 

Alison wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard a murmured “Damn right,” behind her as Sarah and Cosima helped Helena on the train and to the bed in their compartment. Alison’s hands made their way to Beth’s face and she stepped back, shaking her head. Cosima walked back out to the platform, grabbing the last of the suitcases. As she passed by the two of them again, she leaned in, kissing Beth on the cheek. “Welcome back to the trip, man.” Beth gave her a small nod and a smile, leaning in to kiss Cosima’s cheek. “Was she wearing my clothes, Cos?” Beth whispered. Cosima just smirked before turning away, leaving Beth to return her attention to Alison.

“I missed you, Ali.” Beth ran the tips of her fingers down Alison’s neck, kissing her softly again as the train doors closed. Alison leaned in to press her forehead to Beth’s when the train lurched forwards - their heads smacking together. Beth started to laugh, muttering a quiet ‘damn it’ under her breath while she steadied Alison. Her laughter cut off, though, when she noticed Alison’s short breaths and iron grip on her shirt. “Hey, hey there, you’re okay Ali. I got you.” Alison wasn’t calming down at all though. Beth led her to the seating in the cabin and pulled Alison into her lap, brushing her bangs back from her forehead and leaning in to press a soft kiss to the skin. “Shhh, I’ve got you Ali. I’ve got you.” 

By this point, Alison was hyperventilating, tears streaming down her cheeks. Beth could hear Cosima and Sarah quietly talking from across the cabin. She rocked Alison back and forth, whispering anything that came to mind. I love you’s and I missed you’s were mumbled freely, but nothing was calming her down. Turning around to catch one of the other clone’s eyes, Beth started to shake. “Help, please.” she mouthed over Alison’s shaking body - the woman in question currently sobbing into Beth’s neck. Sarah gave her a short nod and pulled a pill bottle from Alison’s purse. Beth tensed up and turned away, burying her face in Alison’s hair. 

Sarah came over, brushing a strand of Alison’s hair behind her ear. “C’mon then, love. Let’s get you to bed, alright?” Beth tucked the British accent to the back of her mind as Sarah helped Alison stand up. “Pop this in there-” she held up a small white pill and a shiver went down Beth’s back, Sarah reached over to Cosima who handed her a water bottle in what looked like a much practiced motion, Sarah flipped the cap off and held it to Alison’s lips, waiting until she swallowed the pill before closing the bottle with ease and tossing it back to Cosima. Beth watched on as Sarah quietly murmured “there we go, now into bed with you, monkey.” Sarah half lifted Alison into bed beside Helena who sleepily pulled Alison closer to her. Sarah lifted the green, puffy jacket, off of her twin and replaced it with a bigger blanket to cover both clones. Beth watched as Sarah rubbed her hand slowly along Alison’s back until her breathing had evened out and she was asleep, cuddled into Helena’s side.

Sarah walked back to Beth, sitting down across from her and leaning forwards, her arms resting on her legs. Beth took in her posture. They may have the same face, but where Beth sat with her ankle resting on her thigh and her arms crossed, Sarah sat with her legs open, leaned forward on them. It brought back the age old ‘nature versus nurture’ question her and Cosima had stayed up so many nights discussing. Sarah waited while Beth collected her thoughts, eyes flicking to Cosima before looking at the empty seat beside Beth. Cosima nodded and made her way sitting down beside the cop. Beth took a deep breath, glancing back at Alison’s sleeping body before turning to the other two clones and letting out a sigh. 

“I fucked up. I fucked it all up.”

Sarah let out a snort before nodding her head. Cosima glared at her and she just shrugged and turned back to Beth.. “Yeah, you did. But something I’ve learned is that you can generally fix your fuck up’s if you give shit enough time to heal and if you put the right amount of effort into it.” Beth gave Sarah a small smile and nodded her head,

“Yeah. I believe that. I just hate that I did this to her. She deserves better.” Beth paused, taking in Sarah again. “Seriously though, are those my clothes?” Sarah buried her face in her hands and groaned. 

“Cosima, can you please -” she waved her hand around in a wild gesture that Beth had no idea what it was supposed to represent. Cosima poked her tongue against the back of her teeth and sighed. Sarah’s head raised and the two locked eyes. Beth felt like she was in the middle of an intense war, looking back and forth between the two. Finally Cosima buried her face in her hands and moaned while Sarah pumped her fist and let out a loud “Damn right!” Beth tilted her head - it was like she was watching a video of herself celebrating after the marathon.

“Uhm… I feel like I’m missing a lot.”

Cosima sighed and turned, pulling her knee up to her chest as she faced Beth. “Let me tell you about the last couple of years, Beth.”


End file.
